EL DESPERTAR
by PreTtyNanaX
Summary: Yo una chica normal, delgada, torpe como un topo, con una vida monotona, y con un futuro ya visto. El, un misterio, que llego a mi vida para cambiar mi mundo totalmente. dejeen review :
1. el despertar prologo

Ok… este es mi primer fic… he estado durante años en estas redes… devorando cada uno de los fic que muchas de ustedes seguramente han publicado.. pero hoy pues me anime a subir esto jeje me falta mucho para ser escritora… sin embargo espero les agrade…

Por favor dejen sus review a esta humilde servidora su opinión es valiosa de ustedes depende mi éxito o fracaso jiji besitos!

Aclaro los personajes de esta historia lastimosamente no me pertenecen… mas la trama de esta historia si

* * *

EL DESPERTAR

Prologo

Es increíble, cuando abrimos los ojos, en determinado momento de la vida, y nos damos cuenta de lo efímera que ha sido, y como cada decisión y paso que hemos dado nos lleva a donde estamos. En mi caso, al ver esos ojos por primera vez, fue como cuando un ciego abre sus ojos al mundo, después de toda esa oscuridad, con la diferencia de que esa persona solo vera colores y cosas interesantes, en mi caso solo era una par de orbes dorados como el oro tostado, intrigantes y profundos, un mar de sol, del cual no podía salir.

Es como si algo dentro de mi unió sus piezas lentamente, recordándome lo pequeña y frágil que era, lo cobarde y hasta torpe que podía llegar a ser. No sabia su nombre, no sabia quien era, no sabia de donde venia… no sabia nada de ese desconocido, lo único que sabia algo intrigante me deparaba esa mirada…


	2. Capitulo I una mirada furtiva

Recuerden por favor dejen sus review a esta humilde servidora su opinión es valiosa, de ustedes depende mi éxito o fracaso jiji besitos!

Aclaro los personajes de esta historia lastimosamente no me pertenecen… Más la trama de esta historia si jeje

* * *

Capítulo I

UNA MIRADA FURTIVA

—Kagome, se hace tarde— grito desde el primer piso sango.

Rápidamente cerré mi diario, y me arregle un poco frente al espejo —Voy— Grite agitada mientras me ponía de pie y salía corriendo de la habitación.

—Otra vez desconectada del mundo kag, si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que si te esfuerzas podrías socializar como la gente normal, te diría ermitaña— Decía sango mientras me acercaba, un tazón de cereal.

Sonreí tontamente, sabía que tenía razón, yo definitivamente no había nacido el día de ser sociable, si fuera por mí, tomaría el papel de gasper, transparente al frente de las personas, me era más fácil pasar desapercibida ante todos. Nunca fui sobresaliente en los deportes, y tampoco era la más inteligente de mi clase, mantenía un promedio decente, que me alcanzaba para estudiar literatura, que era la profesión que deseaba.

Tome un cubierto, y comencé a comer velozmente, era tarde el tiempo se me paso de manera rápida escribiendo. Sango me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero preferí ignorarla total, que de malo eran unos minutos tarde.

Ambas vivíamos en un pent-house de dos pisos, era pequeña a la vista pero para sango y para mí era una especie de mansión. Era de color Blanco en su totalidad. La planta alta constaba de tres habitaciones y dos baños, la primera habitación era la de sango, era hermosa decorada a su gusto, de color rosa vieja, con cosas conservadoras y sencillas, mesillas de noche colocadas a los lados de su cama, y un closet amplio, sin contar con el mueble donde estaban colocadas las fotos de su familia, el tv y todo tipo de cosas. La segunda habitación era mi refugio, mi escondite personal; era pequeña muy pequeña en comparación a la de sango, pero a mí, me encantaba. Era de color crema, con mariposas pintada por doquier, tenía una cama pequeña, con una mesilla de noche al costado, donde poseía las cosas importantes y mi computador. En la pared frontal, había colocado en lo alto una gran cartelera llena de imágenes y detalles especiales. A la derecha estaba un closet de tamaño adecuado, y delante de esta se encontraba un pequeño balcón, el cual tenía vista hacia la parte exterior de mi hogar. La última habitación del pasillo era la de huéspedes, casi siempre habitada como depósito.

—Termina de arreglarte ya y vámonos kag— Lo último lo dijo sonriendo, tratando de disimular su enojo por la tardanza.

Sonreí internamente, sango siempre me decía lo mismo antes de salir. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, algo holgados y una camisa manga larga a botones de color verde oliva, una coleta alta, y el único adorno en mí, era una cadenilla de oro. –Ya estoy lista- le dije sonriéndole, bien sabía que ella odiaba que no me arreglara, pero es que así siempre había sido yo. Realmente nunca he encajado bien en ese misteriosa palabra llamada "feminidad".

Recogimos nuestros libros, y pertenencias mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

—Juro que un día de estos misteriosamente mientras lavo tu ropa no aparecerá kag…— Decía por lo bajo, yo solo alcance a reírme y salir detrás de ella. Nos montamos en el auto, arranque el motor, mientras ella seguía enfurruñada hablando por lo bajo de mi guardarropa, y del desperdicio de mi físico.

Maneje despacio por la residencia; aunque éramos de clase media-baja, teníamos ciertas comodidades gracias a nuestras familia, nuestra amistad era de toda la vida, por eso para economizar la vida a nuestros padres compartíamos residencia, ambas decidimos estudiar en la misma universidad, yo literatura y ella medicina, ya íbamos por el segundo semestre de nuestras respectivas carreras, convivíamos en armonía, nos queríamos como hermanas, ella es el único ser humano con quien socialice desde siempre, mi contacto con la humanidad le decía yo.

Justo al cruzar la esquina que nos llevaría a la salida, vimos un gran camión de mudanza, me extraño pues pensé todas las casas estaban habitadas.

—Quienes serán— Murmuro sango, viendo fijamente al camión y a las personas que entraban y salían del pent-house.

—Ni idea, pero al parecer empacaron hasta la casa donde Vivían anteriormente— Bromee a sango al ver la cantidad de objetos que tenían.

Sango rio por lo bajo, y se puso a buscar una emisora en el radio. —ah, no hay nada bueno en estos canales…— Se quejaba sango. Al llegar al portón, toque el control de seguridad para abrir, mientras esperaba estacionada que terminase de abrir por completo, voltee mi rostro hacia la casa de los nuevos inquilinos, y fue allí cuando por primera vez en mi vida, me congele en un instante, por tan solo una mirada.

Un chico de contextura delgada, estaba en la entrada de la residencia, con la mirada puesta en las personas que bajaban la mudanza, no era mayor a 20 años diría yo, bastante atractivo, de nariz perfilada, y de mentón firme, sin embargo con cierto aire infantil en el rostro, aunque algo serio y misterioso.

De pronto volteo el rostro y me vio directamente a los ojos, sentí que me congele al instante, era una mirada inescrutable, pero desafiante, sin embargo la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, mis mejillas se colorearon al instante, voltee el rostro hacia la salida y al ver que estaba abierta avance sin volver a voltear. Esos ojos, eran de un color dorado extraño, semejantes al oro, pero más tostados. Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así.

Iba tomando el volante con fuerza, y respiraba algo turbada. Fueron las palabras de sango las que me sacaron de mi turbación.

—Ay, esta porquería no sirve— Decía mientras le daba un golpe al aparato. —Crees que sería muy costoso comprar uno nuevo…—espero pero al no haber respuesta volteo a verme— Kag, estas roja, ¿estás bien?— Pregunto mientras toco mi frente.

—Si… si…— respondí sonriendo a medias, —Es solo que me ha dado algo de calor, no te preocupes— Sango, me miro por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y miro por la ventanilla.

Tiempo después llegamos al campus, nos bajamos rápidamente del auto. Mientras caminábamos no podía quitarme esa mirada del pensamiento.

—Mmm, sango tu viste al chico que salió de la casa donde se están mudando…— Pregunte casualmente como a quien no le importa mucho.

—¿Un chico?, no solo a las personas de las mudanzas, porque hay un ¿chico nuevo?— Pregunto con curiosidad, quizás pensando en una próxima conquista.

—Solo lo vi de pasada… es solo curiosidad— Sonreí y me despedí con un gesto mientras caminaba a mi clase.

Al llegar, estaban ya todos tomando los apuntes, mientras el profesor habla sobre algunos autores franceses reconocidos. Tome asiento junto a ayame una amable chica que comenzó al mismo tiempo que yo, no la conocía mucho sin embargo hacíamos los trabajos juntas y compartíamos juntas en la universidad.

Así paso mi tarde, como cada día de universidad, investigaciones, biblioteca, comer algo en el almuerzo junto a sango y ayame, y de nuevo a los estudios. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros días, esos ojos seguían rondando por mi mente. Era estúpido, ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni como se llamaba… ¡nada!, y aun así no lograba olvidar esa mirada. Ya al final de la última hora me encontraba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta mi cuaderno está lleno de ojos, que me miraban de manera extraña, cerré mi cuaderno de golpe y Salí de carrera.

—Dios, lo que me faltaba, locura, primer paso para terminar de ser diferente— Me burla de mi misma, mientras caminaba guardando mi cuaderno en mi mochila. Iba por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, rumbo a buscar a sango, cuando impacte contra lo que para mí fue una pared de piedra, y empecé a caer hacia atrás.

Cerré mis ojos de manera automática esperando el golpe, que seguro me daría, sin embargo lo que sentí fueron unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, y una sensación de calma infinita, sango no me mataría por tener que volver a curar alguna de mis heridas, solía caerme mucho, un símbolo de torpeza que sufría.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, y casi volví a caer desmayada, pero fue de la impresión, al ver de nuevo mi mirada chocaba con ese ámbar; me sentí pálida y por un momento me tense, el me miraba intensamente, como queriendo leer mis reacciones. Respire profundamente y me incorpore alejándome dé el, mis mejillas se colorearon, pues las sentía febriles.

Hice una reverencia y casi tartamudeando —Lo siento, no vi por donde iba— Me di un puntapié mental, y agache la mirada, aun organizando el desorden en mis manos por el aparatoso traspié.

Al elevar mi vista, el me miraba fijamente aun, yo me ruborice aún más si es posible, y volví a agachar la mirada —Gracias por salvarme de esa caída— Dije bajito y alce el rostro y le sonreí de la manera más natural que pude pues moría de nervios. El, me vio sonreír y vi como levanto una ceja como asombrado, pero no sé si realmente lo vi o fue mi imaginación, pues cambio rápidamente de semblante, hizo una reverencia, y luego de un momento mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dijo —Ha sido mi culpa también, mis disculpas— Y sonrió de medio lado.

¡Por todos los dioses!, este chico era endemoniadamente guapo, sentí que mi respiración se cortó en cuanto vi esa sonrisa, y escuche esa voz tan aterciopelada y varonil, mi corazón latía tan rápido, que estoy casi segura que él podía escuchar los latidos. Después de un momento, Asentí gentilmente, y me dispuse a escapar rápidamente, me turbaba seguir cerca de él, avance unos pasos.

—Un placer Kagome…— Escuches un susurro bajito cerca de mí, me erguí de manera autónoma y voltee, sin embargo él ya iba lejos, andando en dirección contraria a la mía, mas podría jurar que escuche eso de su voz, sacudí mi cabeza varias veces. —Estoy demente— suspire y seguí mi camino. Aunque sentí cierto escalofrió por mi nuca, que no paso para nada desapercibido.


	3. Capitulo II Extrañas Coincidencias

Este capítulo es dedicado a ikuykagome, por ser mi primer review! Y aparte, porque gracias su aporte voy mejorando jiji, recuerden por favor dejen sus review a esta humilde servidora su opinión es valiosa, de ustedes depende mi éxito o fracaso jiji besitos!

Aclaro los personajes de esta historia lastimosamente no me pertenecen… Más la trama de esta historia si

Capitulo II

EXTRAÑAS COINCIDENCIAS

— ¡Hey, Kagome! — Escuche a mis espaldas, voltee pausadamente y lanzando un fuerte suspiro al aire, era houjo, un chico del tercer semestre, que conocí gracias a ayame, era agradable, sin embargo resultaba un poco embarazoso estar cerca de él. Se comportaba de manera extremadamente amable, no podía evitar avergonzarme a veces.

—Hola houjo, ¿lindo día no? — El clima era excelente, soleado y fresco, sonreí internamente y seguí con mi camino mientras houjo se colocaba a mi lado.

—Excelente, la verdad— sonrió houjo, —Perfecto para un día de playa no te parece?— Subió una mano a su nuca, y empezó a detener el paso, al mirarlo a la cara estaba ruborizado.

—Hablando del tema… no sé, si te gustaría ir más tarde a la costa con nosotros, iremos un grupo grande, y al parecer acamparemos allá… te animas?— Sonriéndome esperanzadamente.

Lo mire durante un segundo y sonreí de forma agradecida. La verdad no entendia como este chico siempre me invitaba a salir, aunque lo rebotara tres mil veces.

—No suena mal houjo, pero la verdad es que el sol y yo no somos muy amigos — Y la verdad es que no mentía al respecto, aunque amaba el clima tan agradable que había, no era una persona de un broceado espectacular ni de ir a playas siempre, aunque he vivido siempre cercana al océano nunca fue de mi total emoción. Veía al sol y al mar como gigantes seres místicos que me devorarían o en su defecto me achicharrarían en cualquier instante.

—Pero en otra ocasión sería perfecto salir a hacer algo divertido — Le sonreí de manera sincera, al momento de darle mi negativa leí en sus ojos la decepción, y me sentí algo mal con él, por eso es que rápidamente enmendé la situación.

—Bueno higurashi, entonces tenemos una cita pendiente — Me guiño un ojo, y hecho a correr en dirección contraria, despidiéndose con la mano.

¡Una cita!, quede pasmada en el sitio, en que parte de mi respuesta, lo exprese como una "ansiada cita", resople algo confusa, y camine hacia el estacionamiento, esperaría a sango en el auto, pues no tenía ánimos de seguir andando sin rumbo. Aunque la verdad era para no pasar algún otro rato extraño.

Comencé a leer un viejo libro de historia, mientras hojeaba un poco el contenido, levante la mirada, y lo vi. Después de una semana de nuestro incidente, había tenido bastantes encuentros extraños con él, era normal que lo volviese a ver por qué vivíamos en la misma residencia. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que siempre lo veía cuando estaba sola.

Me dedique a observarlo durante un momento, y la verdad es que cada vez que volvía verlo no daba crédito a que de verdad existiera un ser así. Era… ¡hermoso! Creo que esa palabra lo definiría bastante bien. Era alto, muy alto, para mis escasos 1,63 de estatura. Delgado no obstante no era flacucho, diría que más bien, perfecto a mí gusto. De tez blanca, con un porte imponente, caminaba como si de un dios se tratase, con cierto aire de grandeza, pero parecía inconsciente de eso. Era intimidador sin duda.

Al mirar su rostro, el volteo justo en ese instante y clavo su mirada en mí, me quede observándolo atentamente durante un momento, y en vez de sentirme cohibida como siempre me pasaba, sentí una enorme curiosidad por él. Movió sus labios lentamente, dijo algo que no logre comprender, y luego me dio una sonrisa de medio lado, me ruborice enseguida y baje mi vista a la lectura.

¡Qué vergüenza! Me había tomado desprevenida, observándolo. Respire hondo, y note el descaro con el que le había devuelto la mirada sin ningún atisbo de temor, esa no era yo!, realmente ese chico confundía mi proceder.

En el transcurso de esta semana había saltado a mi mente muchísimas veces ese rostro, me confundía, y parecía que el notaba mi presencia, pues cada vez que lo veía él siempre me devolvía la mirada de una forma u otra. En muchas ocasiones disimule ver así otro punto, pero sin embargo, solía perderme fácilmente esa mira de oro.

Tome aire ruidosamente, cerré el libro y me acomode en el asiento mientras esperaba a sango. Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos, y comencé a pensar en la forma en la que había llegado hasta aquí. Se podría decir que mi vida a estado movida por esos hilos invisibles llamado destino. Mi madre era de familia adinerada, pero lo había abandonado todo al enamorarse de mi padre. Poco después de yo nacer él había muerto, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí en una pobreza enorme. Mi mama al ser criada para ser una señorita, sabía danza y piano entre muchas cosas. Así que empezó a dar clases particulares, y gracias a eso salimos adelante, durante algunos años practique danza pero era terriblemente mala, así que mi madre desistió de enseñarme, sin embargo era dada a la música, así que tocaba el piano de manera muy pasable para tratarse de mí.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, que pegue un brinco enorme al sentir la puerta del auto cerrarse.

— ¡Sango, casi me matas de un susto! — Le dije de manera cortada con mi mano aun en el pecho, calmando poco a poco mis latidos.

—Disculpa kag, al parecer estabas en trance — Rio por lo bajo por su comentario —Lo siento —. Y me sonrió de manera burlona.

—Olvídalo… — Suspire y arranque el motor, deseaba llegar a mi habitación y volver a mi punto de paz. —Que tal te fue con tus clases… algo nuevo que contar? — Le pregunte de manera desinteresada mientras tomaba un retorno. Realmente necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza los recuerdos, y quien mejor que sango para hablar como una alharaca.

—Fatal, un anciano casi asesina a Chris en una de sus explicaciones, y gracias a Yuka… — Siguió parloteando, sobre eso el resto del camino, yo solo sonreía o asentí en los momentos adecuados, con sango nunca existían silencios, ella era así, un mar de expresiones, todo lo contrario a mí.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, sango cambio rápidamente de semblante, — ¡No te conté! — Exclamo de manera efusiva mientras volteaba a verme. —Sabes el chico misterioso del que me preguntaste el otro día, está estudiando en la universidad, quinto semestre de literatura, me lo conto Yuka, al parecer se transfirió de Europa. Es todo un misterio, esto lo sabemos gracias a la secretaria de decanato — Me decía en un tono más bajo, como si alguien pudiese estar espiándonos.

—Ya lo sabía, lo he visto de lejos varias veces, por el campus — Le comente a sango mientras subíamos a las habitaciones. —Incluso me ha salvado de una visita segura a enfermería, pues me he tropezado con él y me ayudo justo antes de estamparme contra el suelo —. Esto no lo sabía sango pues no había querido que pensara me importaba ese chico.

— ¡¿Qué? — Grito sango a mis espaldas mientras corría y se ponía a mi altura velozmente. — ¡Y cómo es que no me contaste que habías conocido a semejante chico! — Sango me miraba como si estuviera loca por ocultarle semejante información.

Yo solo sonreí, —Sango, no lo conozco, tropezamos, el me ayudo, le di las gracias y me fui, no fue gran cosa en serio — Le decía de manera calma, mas sentí con mis mejillas ardían, así que me di la vuelta y entre a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas, realmente no deseaba hablar de él, ya suficiente tenía con pensar en el mas de la cuenta.

Sango se sentó en mi cama, y me observaba fijamente, yo trate de evadirla un poco, había olvidado lo perspicaz que era. — ¿Que sucede? — Le pregunte de manera inocente.

— ¡Te gusta! — Exclamo sango algo sorprendida, jamás me había dicho algo así desde que nos conocíamos, nunca me intereso nadie. Ella me veía atentamente como esperando a que lo afirmara o lo negara.

Trague fuertemente y baje la mirada, mientras ese hecho daba vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿me gustaba? Pero si ni siquiera sabía quién era… ¡ni un nombre por todos los dioses!. —Deliras sango — Y bufe de manera maniática, como si ella estuviera loca.

—Te conozco pequeña mentirosa — Se paró de la cama y empezó a señalarme de manera chistosa —Te gusta no lo niegues, aunque no lo tomes a mal, pero es una grata sorpresa, ya empezaba a creer que no te gustaban los chicos — Bromeaba sango mientras reía de forma alegre por su descubrimiento.

Estaba roja como una fresa, no entendia como sango podía a ver llegado a esa conclusión. —Claro que no sango, es solo que es intrigante. Digo no lo conozco pero parece intrigante… — Mi voz y bajando su tono poco a poco hasta que hice silencio.

Sango el rostro con sus manos y me vio directo a los ojos. —No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, después de todo es realmente atractivo — Me soltó y se lanzó a mi cama de manera sonora, —Se llama Inuyasha Taisho Tsartsaris, y tiene solo 21 años…— Me le quede viendo durante un momento. Ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún sitio mas no lo recordaba.

—Y eso como…—

—La secretaria se lo dijo a Yuka…— Dijo sango en un suspiro, adivinado mi pregunta antes de terminar de formularla.

—Pero como ya te dije, el chico es un misterio, no socializa mucho, pero carga a más de una suspirando a sus espaldas…— Eso lo sabía de manera sobrada, tal espécimen de hombre no pasaba desapercibida.

Me senté a su lado, y suspire —Ni lo conozco sango, si bueno, puede que me llame la atención— Tenia que admitirlo era evidente —Hasta allí, así que no exageres, conozco tus dotes de cupido, así que calmada— Reí mientras le decía esto, sango era realmente tenaz cuando de conseguirme pareja se trataba, una vez casi apalea a un chico por decirle que yo no le interesaba.

—No prometo nada…— Me sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se puso en marcha a su habitación.

Suspire y me tire en mi cama, por mi mente daba vueltas la conversación con sango una y otra vez. ¿Gustarme?, no definitivamente no, eso era algo imposible yo estaba totalmente fuera de su liga. Ese chico mínimo salía con chicas parecidas a la de victoria secret y yo si acaso llegaba a parecer a la muertita de la película del cadáver de la novia.

Me moví hacia el espejo y me vi durante un largo rato, era de una estatura aceptable, mi piel era blanca como el azahar, aunque más bien con un tinte casi enfermizo diría yo. Mis cabellos eran de un color negro con un extraño tono azulado al sol, y me llegaba hasta la cintura, con unos bucles bastante rebeldes en mis puntas. Mis ojos de color avellana, sin ninguna característica resaltante, con unas pestañas muy tupidas. Mi rostro, era ovalado, agraciado según mi madre, sin embargo a mi punto de vista común, en comparación a lo que él debe buscar.

Suspire, deje de mirarme pues era caso perdido seguir analizándome. Tome mi diario de la mesita de noche, y me dirigí al pequeño balcón, corrí la ventana y me senté en el tejado de la casa. Empecé a escribir, a desahogarme sin pensarlo, a trazar palabra tras palabra que me reconfortaran en mi mundo. Cuando deje de escribir vi la hora y me alarme, eran pasada las 10 de la noche, el tiempo había pasado sin notarlo, me pare de prisa y entre de nuevo a mi habitación a tomar mi neceser y las cosas necesarias para tomar una buena ducha. Después de quince minutos en la bañera mis manos empezaron a arrugarse, suspire y me Salí, envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla, y me encamine a cambiarme. Me puse unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla algo holgados, una franelilla blanca sencilla con unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color; tome mi sweater beige, y Baje al comedor.

Sango estaba sentada al frente del televisor, en la sala posterior, zipiando los canales de manera sosa, al notar mi presencia, me sonrió.

— ¿A dónde vas kag? Pensé te habías quedado dormida por eso no te moleste—.

—Saldré a dar una vuelta por aquí, me provoco caminar un poco— Sonreí mientras, tomaba una manzana de la nevera. No tenía mucha hambre así que con eso me conformaría.

— ¡Cuídate! — Grito sango desde la sala, en cuanto escucho que se abría la puerta.

Empecé a caminar a paso lento por la residencia, mientras comía la manzana; era un sitio bastante tranquilo, muy familiar, siempre solía a ver muchos pequeños jugando por doquier, claro por la hora ya todos debían estar durmiendo, aunque todavía escuchaba dentro de las casas, risas, o televisores encendidos.

Era un lugar algo grande; constaba de una calle principal, de la cual partían cuatro cuadras, en las cuales había filas de casas, todas de la misma estructura exterior, más de diferentes colores. Tenía un parque al final de la tercera cuadra; yo vivía en la primera calle, así que me tocaba caminar un poco para llegar allá, era un sitio bastante agradable y pacífico, a estas horas de la noche a veces me gustaba visitarlo, y columpiarme durante un rato. El sitio siempre estaba solo, en ocasiones se encontraba algunos, pero no duraban muchos ya que sus madres los llamaban a gritos en ocasiones.

Al llegar al sitio después de unos minutos, bote en un pipote de basura lo que quedo de la manzana, y me fui a sentar en unos de los columpios y sonreí, la noche era envolvente casi mágica, me fascinaba la sensación que me daba la noche, me sentía muy conectada a ella, era como la interpretación de mi ser, silenciosa, reservada y llena de misterios.

Suspire y empecé a mecerme lentamente, quería sentir la brisa fría de la noche, acariciar mi piel, se sentía maravilloso. Estaba tan relajada que no había notado los pasos que lo acercaron a mi…

Que tal les gusta? Va algo lenta la trama, pero planeo que sea una historia larga… espero este cap., haya sido de su agrado.. Recuerden dejar review! De sus sugerencias puede que broten nuevas ideas he he

Besitoooos! Nos leemos prontoo!


	4. Capitulo III Sentimientos Confusos

Hola a todos! Hoy vuelvo con otro cap., intento actualizar de manera rápida, bien se lo horribleee que es quedar a medias e intrigada he he.

Agradezco mucho a Lady por esos consejitos que me dio por review! Enormemente agradecida. Mi placer que te guste esta historia! ^^

Athena! Por tu subname, presiento que te encantara esta historia! Hehe pronto lo entenderas gracias por leer esta historia!

Dedicado enteramente a ustedes y a todo aquel que lea mi historia, su interés me dan animos ¡a no defraudarlas!

Aclaro los personajes de esta historia lastimosamente no me pertenecen… Más la trama de esta historia si

* * *

Capitulo III

SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS

—Dos minutos más…— Dije de manera lastimera, mientras le daba un golpe al despertador para que terminara de callarse; me voltee boca abajo y abrace a mi almohada, mientras me acomodaba cómodamente en mi lecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en cuanto recordaba mi sueño… pero…

—Un momento…—

Me senté de golpe, mareándome al instante por el brusco movimiento; poco a poco a mi mente empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de la noche pasada, y mis mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmín, instintivamente lleve mi mano hasta mi mejilla, justo en el sitio donde había recibido una caricia de él, de Inuyasha. Sonreí y me volví a recostar, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Estaba sentada, en el columpio meciéndome lentamente, disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio que me ofrecía la noche, cuando sentí como unas manos se colocaban sobre las mías, e impulso al columpio a mecerme un poco más. Sentí una escalofrió siniestro por todo el cuerpo, últimamente esa sensación solo la había sentido con él, me pare deprisa del columpio, tropezando un poco con mis pies en el intento, voltee mi rostro hacia el sitio donde estaba esa persona que últimamente se había convertido en mi tormento.

Y allí estaba el, parado de manera casual, con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos, con un aire de inocencia sublime. Me miraba de forma penetrante pero con una pisca de diversión —Discúlpeme, por haberla asustado de esa manera, no fue mi intención, es solo que al verla sentada allí, tan sola, pensé no le caería mal un poco de compañía— Dijo mientras sonreía de manera precavida, como si intentara transmitirme calma; hablaba de modo pausado, muy refinado, como si de un rey se tratase. Me sentí la plebeya harapienta por un momento…

Asentí de manera torpe, estaba nerviosa, ¡Rayos!, debía controlarme mejor parecía una chiquilla —No lo oí acercarse, por eso me asuste, no hay de qué preocuparse— Le sonreí de forma sincera, y rogaba por dentro que el calor que sentía en el rostro, no estuviera reflejado como dos rosetones rojos, que vergüenza.

Sonrió alegremente, como si le hubiese dado la mejor de todas las noticias.

—Inuyasha Taisho, no tuve oportunidad de presentarme la ocasión pasada en la universidad— Decía de manera galante, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Kagome Higurashi— Sonreí tímidamente —Si, lamento mucho mi torpeza contigo en esa ocasión— Respondí de manera apenada; aun mantenía mi mano en el pecho desde que él me había tomado desprevenida, así que la baje lentamente, y tome asiento en el columpio.

Él se sentó en un columpio a mi lado, y con ambos brazos sosteniendo las cuerdas, empezó a mecerse despacio. —No me molesto en lo absoluto— Comento mientras me observaba durante un instante de manera extraña; —Hermosa noche verdad— Soltó mientras volteaba su rostro nuevamente hacia mí, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bastante hermosa, llena de paz y silencio… es perfecta— Respondí de manera sincera; el me observo durante un momento de forma intrigante y luego voltio su rostro mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban una zona del parque.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, no pude evitar hablarle, ya que lo había conocido, podría matar esta intriga que me causaba su persona.

—Y que haces paseando a estas horas por acá… es raro encontrar a alguien por aquí— Le comente tranquilamente, ya eran pasadas las once, y casi nadie se encontraba en las calles ya.

—Necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco, así que decidí conocer los alrededores— Hizo una mueca divertida con sus labios, —Vi de lejos, este parque así que concluí acercarme—.

—Como veras no es muy grande o hermosa esta residencia, mas es tranquila y pacífica, te gustara— Le dije de manera alentadora, yo sabía lo que era ser nueva, o extraña que era mi condición usual.

—Si lo he notado, es agradable este sitio, hay gente muy interesante en este lugar…— Me miro de manera significativa mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Me sonroje, y voltee mi rostro disimuladamente, esos ojos me envolvían, sentía que desnudaban mi alma, de manera inmediata bajaba mis defensas, peligroso sin duda.

—Si quizás— Le dije por lo bajo, no conocía a nadie allí, así que no podría juzgar nada en ese aspecto.

—Y a ti ¿qué te trae por acá? Es un solitario lugar para una señorita ¿no te parece? — Al hacerme esas preguntas, leí en sus gestos una intriga profunda, y también ¿preocupación?

—Necesitaba un poco de aire, caminar debes en cuando en solitario no es tan malo— Sonreí de forma traviesa.

Mis cabellos jugaban graciosamente por la fría brisa que pasaba, realmente era una noche fantástica, gire mi rostro hacia el, y no pude evitar observarlo, su cabello se movía al compás del viento, lo llevaba medianamente corto, y de color negro como el ónix; volteo a mirarme, y acerco lentamente su mano a mi rostro, con suma delicadeza, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo coloco detrás de mí oreja, al retirar su mano rozo sutilmente con sus dedos mi mejilla, proporcionándome una pequeña caricia.

Algo en mi ser se estremeció en el instante mismo en el que me había acariciado de manera tan inocente, me sonroje ferozmente, y me le quede observando, esas orbes doradas, me tenía hipnotizada.

—Gracias— Le dije por lo bajo.

Sonrió, y se levantó del columpio, estirando una mano al frente de mi rostro de manera educada —Te acompaño a tu hogar, ya es algo tarde, no me gustaría dejarte en soledad—, Me le quede observando por un instante, asentí levemente y tome su mano, eran algo tosca, pero increíblemente masculinas, sentí animalitos en mi pecho que bajaban lentamente hasta mi estómago y se alojaban en mi vientre.

Caminábamos en silencio uno al lado del otro, llevaba mi cabeza a gachas, no sabía cómo actuar, me sentí muy intimidada por él; sin embargo el silencio era algo agradable a nuestro alrededor, me gustaba el sentimiento placentero que nos envolvía.

—Qué carrera estudias, Kagome— Sentí un escalofrió por toda mi espalda en el momento en que pronuncio mi nombre.

—Literatura, voy apenas por el segundo semestre ¿y tú que estudias? —.

—Literatura, al igual que tú, pero curso el quinto semestre—, Esa información ya la sabia gracias a Sango, y a una secretaria sin oficio.

Seguimos caminando, ya casi llegábamos a mi casa, y me comencé a poner algo ansiosa, quizás fuera la última vez que hablara con él, igual quien era yo… nadie, de seguro el día de mañana me ignoraría totalmente.

—Y que te llevo a mudarte para acá, digo ya cursabas tu carrera en otra universidad, supongo es raro lo dejaras todo por venirte aquí— Solté eso sin siguiera pensarlo, ahora que lo analizo, supongo fue para alargar un poco su compañía. Me turbe un poco por entrometerme en lo que nadie me llama.

Se puso algo serio, y cambio drásticamente el semblante. —Digamos que acá están mis intereses, ya no necesito alejarme más…— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, había cierto aire de tristeza en sus palabras.

—Lo siento no quise entrometerme en lo que no debía— Agache mi rostro y acelere el paso, de pronto sentí que debía estar lo más pronto posible en mi casa.

Al llegar al frente de mi hogar, me voltee sonriendo agradecida —Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí…—, Termine de hablar en un tono muy bajo, pues lo que vi me dejo helada, el me miraba de manera intensa, sus ojos expresaban sentimientos que no pude descifrar, anhelo quizás; estaba alucinada mi corazón iba a mil latidos por segundo, de seguir así tendría que ir pronto a un cardiólogo, sufriría una falla cardiaca ante de los veinte.

Se acercó a mí de manera lenta, pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, —Mi placer Kagome, nos vemos pronto— Dijo de manera profunda, mientras acercaba nuevamente su mano hasta mí y devolvía un rebelde mechón de cabello a su lugar. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, viéndonos a los ojos sin ningún tipo de pudor, era como un magnetismo que nos envolvía, un misticismo del cual no deseaba escapar. Pestañee lentamente y di un paso hacia atrás le asentí algo avergonzada, y entre a mi casa, no sin antes voltear, él estaba allí parado justo en el sitio donde lo deje, me miro de manera melancólica, asintió y empezó a caminar.

Cerré la puerta, y pegue mi espalda en contra de ella, deslizándome despacio hasta el suelo. Suspire sonoramente y pensé en la situación, que demonios había pasado, como era posible que un chico como el me notara, es decir, yo no era la más hermosas de todas, y aun así si lo que me dijo sango es cierto, él había hablado conmigo de manera amena. No comprendía, la descripción de sango sobre él, era más o menos parecida a la mía, claro, obviando el hecho de que yo no soy atractiva, lo había descrito como alguien poco sociable, igual a mí. Sin embargo, habíamos congeniado bien, yo no me sentí cohibida como tal, turbada sin duda por que causaba sensaciones en mi desconocidas, pero me había sentido cómoda, y creo que el igual.

Volví a suspirar y me levante, era de locos esta semana, quizás pronto el mundo se acabaría, y me daba de regalo el placer de conocer a alguien como él; sonreí ante este pensamiento y me encamine a mi habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que sango de seguro ya dormía; me quite la ropa, me coloque mi pijama, y me tire en la cama, acurrucándome como un gatito, siendo mi último pensamiento, su rostro.

Bufe algo molesta por tener que pararme ya, me reincorpore de la cama de forma lenta, directo a cepillar mis dientes, y tomar una ducha fría, necesitaba despertar de mi ensoñanza, la noche había sido maravillosa pero tenía que tocar tierra un chico así jamás se fijaría en mí, a la única conclusión a la que llegue fue que de seguro el solo me hablo por ser la única persona por esas horas despierta; y quizás era la más acertadas, no había más opciones.

Me moví rápidamente entre vestirme, arreglar mis cosas y bajar al comedor, llevaba unas prendas relajadas como siempre, una camisa manga larga de color vino tinto, con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro, y unos converse del mismo color de mi camisa, con mi cabello suelto. Sango ya estaba sentada desayunando, la salude mientras pasaba por su lado y tomaba una tostada de la cocina.

—Llegaste tarde anoche Kag, te espere pero al ver que tardabas el sueño me venció— me comento sango de manera relajada mientras untaba un poco de mermelada a su pan.

—Eh, si la noche estaba esplendida así que tarde más de lo esperado, ni había notado lo tarde que era— Mi voz sonó nerviosa, tratando de disimular, abrí el refrigerador y me serví jugo de naranja. No sé porque preferí quedarme para mí el encuentro de anoche con él. Total que importancia a de tener, si estaba segura que él no me volvería a hablar, era tonto hacerme ilusiones en vano.

Comimos relajadas mientras reía por algunos cuentos de Sango, al rato partimos a la universidad, como todos los días, no pude evitar ver hacia su casa al salir, todo estaba cerrado, como siempre.

La mañana había pasado sin ningún contra tiempo, mis clases regulares, y estudiar en biblioteca, me había pasado la hora del almuerzo por estar distraída leyendo, solo note la hora, cuando mi estómago empezó a gruñir, recogí mis cosas y me encamine hasta la cafetería, decidí comer algo ligero, pues nada de lo que había me provocaba. Pague mi pedido en caja, y me dispuse a sentarme en las mesitas, y allí estaba el, sentado junto a dos chicos, uno era de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja, y el otro era de cabello marrón y lo lleva atado en lo alto en una cola. No logre mirarlos pues se encontraban de espaldas a mí. El levanto su rostro y me miro directamente, sonriéndome con agrado, yo me quede allí parada como un clavel, ¿me sonreía a mí?, no entendia el por qué me sonreía, era ilógico.

Con su mano me hizo señas para que me acercara hacia donde estaba; yo no lo podía creer, era absurdo, luego de un momento empecé a moverme hasta donde estaban de manera apenada, volteando una vez hacia atrás para corroborar que era a mí a quien llamaba y no a otra persona.

—Buenas tardes Kagome, te gustaría acompañarnos a la mesa— Me ofreció de manera educada, mientras los otros chicos volteaban su rostro para observarme, me puse colorada al instante.

—Hola… claro, si no es molestia— Dije en un tono bajito.

—Para nada— Respondió el chico que estaba sentada a la derecha de Inuyasha mientras el otro a su izquierda sonreía por el comentario.

¡Rayos! Al dirigir mi mirada a el muchacho, no pude evitar seguir sonrojada, el chico que hablo era guapísimo, era de piel blanca, con un rostro exquisito, y una travesura inigualable en su mirar, que eran de un color azul oscuro tan intenso como el mar más perfecto, se veía simpático. El otro chico el que rio por el comentario, no se quedaba atrás, también era sumamente atractivo, su piel era acaramelada, y su rostro demasiado llamativo, con unos ojos también azules, pero de un tono claro, eran inigualables, sumamente hermosos. Lastimosamente ya yo estaba condenada a unos ojos dorados que no quitaban su mirada de mí.

—Kagome, disculpa mi falta de educación, ellos son Miroku y Kouga— Empezó de manera cauta mientras me señalaba primero al muchacho de su derecha y luego al de su izquierda.

—Un placer conocerlos— Sonreí un poco mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Aunque tu compañía nos ha de resultar maravillosa, penosamente Kouga y yo ya nos estábamos yendo— hablo el muchacho llamado Miroku, de forma lastimosa, aunque había un matiz de diversión en su voz que no pasaba desapercibido. —No la aburras Inuyasha— esto último lo dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y me picaba el ojo.

Kouga, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y se volteaba con una sonrisa en su rostro por el comentario del Miroku.

Al verlos partir, lentamente tome asiento delante de Inuyasha, quien me miraba con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios; le devolví la sonrisa algo apenada.

—Son agradables unas vez llegas a conocerlos— Comento de manera divertida.

—Si se ven bastante simpáticos, sobre todo Miroku—.

—Y como va tu día pequeña— Menciono de manera suave, sentí una ternura enorme dentro de mi ser.

—Muy bien, estudiar, leer un poco, nada extraordinario— Me reí amablemente, aun me parecía raro estar sentada junto a él en la cafetería.

—supongo que está bien entonces—.

Al pasar un silencio algo incómodo, seguía sin poder entender el por qué me hablaba.

—Disculpa de verdad— Solté de repente, era como si él hubiese estado esperando mi reacción, pues me miraba de forma calmada —Pero porque me llamaste, digo no entiendo porque me hablas, digo entiendo si quieres ser Cortez pero…—.

Coloco dos dedos sobre mis labios, y me miro de manera divertida, como si le estuviese diciendo un chiste divertidísimo; cuando yo al contrario moría de vergüenza, quería que se abriera en dos la tierra y me tragase.

—Sabes, eres hermosa…—

Mi respiración se paró en el preciso instante que emitió esas simples palabras, lo había dicho de forma tan sincera, que si no me conociera, de verdad lo hubiese creído totalmente, me quede en silencio, simplemente observándolo, perdiéndome en su mirada; el quito su mano de mis labios y solo se dedicó a responder mi mirar.

Agache mi mirada después de un instante, me imagino que con mi cara como un tomate, y lentamente tome mi jugo, todo rastro de apetito se había esfumado, mas necesitaba pasar algo por mi garganta.

—Te gustaría acompañarme al salir a dar un vuelta— Me ofreció de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento que debía hacer eso, estaba algo tenso, y vi como aparentaba mantener un poco la calma.

—¡Kagome!, al fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todas partes…— La última frase murió en la boca de Sango, al mirar con quien estaba sentada, me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, pero rápidamente la cerro, al darse cuenta de su expresión.

—Hola, Sango— Respondí de manera apenada, mire a Inuyasha quien permanecía, sentado estudiando mi reacción —Estaba en biblioteca hasta hace un rato, y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para alcanzarlas, lo siento— Le sonreí de forma conciliadora.

—¡Oh!, disculpa, Sango te presento a Inuyasha Taisho, lo conocí el día de ayer en la residencia— Hable tranquilamente, manteniendo mis emociones controladas, sango era tan perceptiva que si notaba algo fuera de lo común, de seguro más tarde serian horas y horas de explicación.

—Un placer señorita, Inuyasha Taisho a su servicio— el la miraba de manera educada, y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que arrebatan suspiros; fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta, me atravesó un sentimiento de ira profunda, luego comprendí que eran celos lo que sentía, e inmediatamente me di un punta pie mental, era sango por el amor de dios, y tampoco era como si él fuese mío.

—un placer Inuyasha— Sango tartamudeo un poco al decir eso, y no era para menos, luego de esa sonrisa, hasta yo tartamudeaba aun, de repente Sango agudizo su mirar, como si hubiese caído en cuenta de algo importante y volteando hacia mi — Ayer en la residencia, que bien, no lo sabía— Sonreía de forma pausada, y puede leer entre líneas un "tenemos que hablar Kagome…", me estremecí al instante, a veces sango llegaba a ser intimidante.

—Si…— trague mi último sorbo de jugo mientras veía hacia otro lado —Bueno vamos, igual ya en unos minutos tengo que entrar a clases— Voltee a ver a Inuyasha quien me miraba intensamente —Lamento tener que irme, gracias por acompañarme— Sonreí apenada y con la mirada agachada.

—Al contrario, gracias por permitirme tu compañía— Sonreía de medio lado, endemoniadamente atractivo — Y que dices, nos veremos después de clases— Eso lo dijo en un tono más bajo, para que solo yo escuchara, sango estaba cerca de nosotros pero no escucho, vi en su rostro el desconcierto.

—Si… está bien— Afirme en el mismo tono, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder, no sé por qué había aceptado, estaba casi segura de que jugaba conmigo sin embargo, había tanta seguridad en su proceder, que no me pude negar, mi mente lo hizo, pero otros motivos me impulsaban a aceptar, intriga tal vez; era eso en lo que pensé en ese momento.

—Perfecto, te buscare a la salida entonces— Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa, y extendió su mano así mí, la tome algo insegura, y me levante del asiento, se acercó a mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso. —Hasta luego Kagome…— Susurro cerca de mi oreja, dejando en mí una sensación de hormigueo.

Volteo a ver a sango asintiéndole con su cabeza levemente —Ha sido un gusto conocerte— Dicho esto sonrío y se fue.

Sango y yo nos quedamos viendo por un instante el lugar por donde se marchó, yo tenía la mano en mi pecho, tratando inútilmente de parar los latidos de mi corazón; un habito que había adquirido últimamente.

— ¡Tú!, pequeña mentirosa…— Siseo sango de manera amenazante —Cuéntamelo todo ahora, como es que lo conociste ayer… —Brinco hacia mí, tomándome de la mano y alejándonos del cafetín. Nos paramos cerca de algunos salones y volteo a mirarme, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a veces no entendia sus bruscos cambios de emociones.

—No te mentí sango— Suspire de forma lastimera mientras veía hacia todas partes menos a ella; —Es solo que omite el hecho de a verlo conocido, porque jamás pensé que me volviese a hablar, ni mucho menos a…— Calle inmediatamente, no sé porque pensé que era mejor no comentarle que saldría con él esa tarde, quizás porque por la actitud de Inuyasha al decírmelo era como si de un secreto se tratase.

— ¿A qué? — soltó sango.

—A… sentarme junto a él, fue extraño— Le dije cambiando rápidamente mis palabras, y manteniendo la calma, era sumamente perceptiva, no deseaba mentirle, pero por el momento prefería reservarme lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, siendo así no veo por qué deba extrañarte kag, tu eres hermosa, no sueles verte como los demás te ven en realidad, eres una chica muy linda— Me decía sango por enésima vez en mi vida, asentí y le sonreí de forma sincera, era mi amiga de toda la vida, siempre seria bonita a sus ojos.

—Y ahora sí, cuéntame cada detalle de cómo lo conociste, ¡es increíble que Inuyasha Taisho hable contigo! — decía de manera risueña, sonreí con algo de ironía, pues para mí era como imposible que estuviese yo viviendo eso.

Me dedique a relatarle omitiendo algunos detalles, de lo que había pasado en la noche, y por qué lo había conocido, también le hable de cómo fue que termine sentada en la misma silla con él.

—Kouga Wolf Thalassinos y Miroku Tsergas— Los labios de sango formaban una perfecta "o" —Oh por dios— pronunciaba cada palabra con énfasis — ¡Esos chicos son guapísimos! En especial Miroku— exclamo sango de manera risueña.

—Ni que lo digas, me quede sin habla por un momento al conocerlos, son perturbadoramente atractivos, todos ellos parecen dioses— Comentaba de manera divertida mientras le decía eso a Sango.

—Y bueno que harás, digo es obvio que él te gusta, que harás si se interesa por ti—.

Me puse de piedra, ¿Qué haría?, no tenía idea, era una posibilidad remota, quizás lo mejor sería ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, hoy saldría con él, allí vería por donde iba la cosa.

—La verdad no lo sé sango, dudo que pase, pero hasta entonces no me hare esperanzas— Que más podía decirle.

—Bueno— Suspiro sango con resignación, —Esto tengo que contárselo a Ayame se pondrá como loca cuando sepa que conoces a esos tres chicos— Decía Sango con sus ojos brillando de forma divertida.

Chequee la hora y al ver que ya había entrado mi clase, me despedí de Sango, quien antes de irme me hizo prometerle que le contaría si me volvía a encontrar con él, cruce mis deditos detrás de mi espalda y le asentí con la cabeza, no deseaba prometerle nada, era mejor conocer primero que pasaba.

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos, mientras llevaba mi mochila en la espalda, llegue agitada al salón, me coloque en un puesto apartado del profesor, y me dispuse a tomar apuntes, luego de una hora de explicación, ya empezaba a aburrirme, así que me quede mirando por el ventanal del salón el paisaje, el clima estaba oscuro, parecía que una tormenta se desplegaría pronto sobre nosotros, el tiempo estaba algo frio, presagio de lluvia pensé.

Afuera había muchos estudiantes, por los alrededores, unos sentados en la grama, charlando animadamente no sé de qué cosas, otros en sentados en círculo, al parecer discutiendo sobre algún libro, y alguna que otra pareja tomados de la mano; sonreí con ternura al ver a una pareja en particular sentados debajo de un gran árbol, abrazados de manera cómoda mientras charlaban, y se miraban entre ellos de manera tierna, amor, que lindo seria sentir alguna vez eso.

—Srta. Higurashi— Pegue un salto en mi asiento al escuchar mi apellido, —Podría por favor decirnos quienes fueron los poetas malditos—.

—Claro…— tartamudeo un poco, y me levante de mi asiento, —Hay cuatro poetas que ejercieron una revolución en la poesía francesa, ellos son: Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Verlaine y Mallarmé.  
Poetas que se segregaron de la sociedad, huyeron de los honores, de los puestos oficiales y adquirieron aspectos de marginados sociales, conocieron la miseria, las enfermedades y el abandono. Todo estas adversidades, las tomaron, con el fin de poner en claro su oposición en contra de la poesía romántica que existía en ese entonces, demostrando el lado oscuro del hombre, como lo es la muerta entre lo más importante.

Hable firme, de forma serena, conocía del tema, era parte de mi lectura preferida, aunque no prestaba atención a lo que se habla en el salón, estaba clara en el tema de conversación.

El profesor asintió, con su cabeza, y volviendo su mirada al salón —vista al frente, alumnos— y siguió con su explicación.

Luego de un rato al fin salimos del salón, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo referente a Inuyasha, su invitación a salir, realmente me había dejado en un hilo. Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche la voz de houjo, acercándose con algunos amigos por el pasillo por donde venía; di dos paso hacia atrás, y emprendí huida, no deseaba hablar con él, luego de un momento cruce por uno de los pasillos, siempre volteando hacia atrás, cuando note que era un pasillo ciego, con dos salones de cada lado, — ¡Rayos! — Susurre bajito, y me asome un poco por el muro observando que ya houjo venía muy cerca, no podía salir así otro sitio sin que me viese. Empecé a caminar hacia atrás, ya resignada a que me vería, cuando alguien me tomo por la muñeca, y me jalo hacia un salón cerrando la puerta al momento en que entre.

—De quien te escondes pequeña— Susurro bajito Inuyasha muy cerca de mi oído.

* * *

Que les parece, hehe ya coloque a mi misterioso inuyasha, (suspiro), toy enamorada de el hahahaha

recuerdeen dejar sus review, tarde un poco en publicar, pues se me a complicado algo la universidad, ya ni duermo casi hehe

besitoos a todos!


End file.
